1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting bow that can be used for target or game shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known are technical solutions, similar to the present one, for instance, a bow for shooting, used in hunting and in sporting events, comprising a frame, arms, disposed at a small angle relative one to another, having eccentric rollers at their tips, utilized to redistribute the bow forces (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,250, date of publication--Dec. 11, 1990).
The bow features a soft springback due to a parallel disposition of the arms; however, its shape does not provide for springback compensation during shooting and the bow is displaced backwards and upwards, which has a poor effect on the accuracy of hits. Besides, since the bowstring thrusts against the arrow tail piece, the arrow shaft is subjected to compression and, as a result, in the process, the amplitude of the arrow self-oscillations increases, which, in turn, reduces the range and accuracy of a hit.
There is also a prior art shooting bow for target shooting, comprising arms, attached to the central element and convex in the direction of shooting, pulleys, a bowstring, manufactured in the form of two end spans and one middle span, a frame and a trigger mechanism (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,987, publication date--Nov. 14, 1989).
This prior art shooting bow, according to the technical solution, is made compact, but features the drawbacks of the foregoing bow.